


The Latest Gossip of the International Intelligence Community: A Hug

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [17]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Gossip, Hugs, M/M, POV Outsider, St James's Park (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: The St. James's Park secret agent gossip ring has been speculating about this odd pair (code-named Sunglasses and Tartan) for as long as anyone remembers. Today, something is different.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 16a. Prompt: Always.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 14
Kudos: 199
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	The Latest Gossip of the International Intelligence Community: A Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thwart the Demon, Hug the Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824702) by [fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets). 



> Thanks to fractalgeometry's wonderful work for Hugtober Day Three, I got inspired to take that scene and write it from the perspective of the (in)famous secret agents. While this should be able to stand alone, I do very highly recommend reading fractalgeometry's ficlet! It features top-notch banter, fluff, ducks, and hugs.
> 
> Also, this is another prompt for which I ended up writing two fills. For the other, see [Always, Forever: Young Couples and Their Romantic Hyperbole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072265/).

As far as anyone knows, there has always been a secret agent gossip ring at St. James’s Park.

There is official gossip, and there is unofficial gossip. What with the extraordinary decrease in world tension lately, unofficial gossip is at an all-time high.

One particular pair has always occupied a special place in both gossip categories. They practically scream scandal and espionage. No one knows whether they’re _actually_ agents — but no one is foolish enough to try to recruit them.

One, sauntering all in black, shoes to sunglasses — going a bit too far with the aesthetic, if you ask the head of MI6 (or even if you don’t). The other, in a very out-of-date suit and tartan bow tie, impresses the agents, because nobody could possibly radiate such pure naivete unless he _really_ knows what he’s doing.

Today, unremarkably, the pair is feeding the ducks.

And then.

Sunglasses sidles closer to Tartan, and… _they’re touching._

Turning towards each other.

Sunglasses is putting his _arms_ around Tartan.

They’re _hugging_.

Staying that way.

This scene will be rehashed by the international intelligence community again and again.

Unless the pair makes a _habit_ of hugging. Rumor and speculation can always reach new heights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)
> 
> UPDATE: I have now written a longer followup fic, based on this same concept! See [ Secret Agent Aviva: or, Operation Tartan, Sunglasses, and Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377143).


End file.
